digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Belphemon (disambiguation)
The only katakana for Belphemon I've seen is on the cards, where only Sleep Mode is not simply "Belphemon". Do we have an actual source for "Rage Mode"? 15:27, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Order Rearrangement The reason why I switched the order of the two parts of the page is because I felt that since it was the prior form I feel it is the better form to put down.--joshua 15:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Super side swiper :And the wiki policy is that we're not going to play "I feel" games. We go with alphabetical order. 09:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Lampranthus I've been investigating the origin of Belphemon's attack named "Lampranthus", and discovered that the Lampranthus flower means "laziness", "idle" etc; Besides, it also symbolizes the Guy Fawkes night.-- 01:06, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :That would explain the attack, but can you provide a source? I can't find any verification of this online. 14:57, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Here's one source, but it's in Japanese. Though it says "lazy man" in English. http://www.kotonohaya.com/hanakotoba/name-m/matsubagiku.html This other source is where I discovered about the Guy Fawkes night. http://www.hanakotoba.name/archives/2005/09/post_210.html-- 15:59, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :I can't verify this with any more reliable source on flower symbolism, so while this looks intriguing, we can't add it just based on a blog post (which may very well be contaminated by Digimon's own influence). If we find an academic work cataloging the symbolism of the Lampranthus, we should look back into this. So far, the closest I've found is that a certain cultivar of Lampranthus means "serenade". 00:08, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Confirmed Ultra / Super Ultimate This digimon has been given the title of Ultra in Digimon Cyber Sleuth. Proof is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCLMHJQrL4E Avantidude (talk) 02:37, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Belphemon in World DS According to this video, the main characters of Savers recognize Belphemon as the same one from the anime (Gaomon: "That Digimon is a lot stronger than before"; Yoshino: "I didn't think Belphemon could get so strong"). We could argue the same thing with the other Demon Lords, since they appear as a whole group in a flashback of Ikuto on the series. I've been doing some research and the game was released on June 2006, while the first time Belphemon (Sleep Mode) can be seen in the anime is on October 2006. Could it be some kind of preview of Savers' plot? Furthermore, this fact leads me to think that it could be the same case of the Demon Lords in Another Mission, but there's no real evidence of this, and besides it's more inconsistent since there are other humans involved in the plot (Tsukasa Kagura and his younger sister Yuma, among others). Anyway, what do you think guys? --Charles.929 (talk) 10:37, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :DWDS makes it very clear that the Demon Lords manifest from sin data, and can manifest in more than one place (two versions of SGDL Lucemon exist at one time). It's consistent if the DWDS boss is a manifestation of the sin of Sloth, just as the Belphemon fought in the anime, and thus part of the same "enduring anthropomorphization", without necessarily consisting of identical molecules, etc. Same being, different body, basically. 12:59, May 31, 2016 (UTC)